warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
January AotM Votes
Here is the voting cache of January ---- 2008 I'm going to have to place my vote on Dragon Warriors because Darthfish finds a way to integrate new characters into his original storyline with quite a masterful technique. --Koops (talk) 07:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ...I thought you were only gonna vote to break ties. Anyways, as fun as the DW are, I'm going to vote for Helios Northstar this month. Nice article on a well-devleoped character. Even if I did loose a bet over what his pet would be. --Rick R 03:30, 11 December 2007 (UTC) I'm flattered by the nomination. Even though it seems Egotistical, I'll also support Helios Northstar here. --PytorRasputin 06:57, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, vote ofrm yself or vote ofr osmone else. Difficult. Sod it, I'll vote for Helios Northstar, 'cause his hair is pretty. -- Darthfish 07:51, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 2009 *I would like to nominate my Death Knight character, Pitore Duskfall for AotM. I feel that he is a well developed character who represents a realistic take on the concequences of his actions. --PytorRasputin 00:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *Pitore Duskfall has my vote. --Venixer 03:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Silverlolz emperor makes me laugh like I have not in years. Nominate for the win. --Zogster 10:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I vote for Silverlolz emperorRantinan 22:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :That being said, Silverlolz emperor FTW --LordHogger 22:52, 8 December 2008 (UTC) 2010 (allready?) I would like to nominate the story Third Transfer for Article of the Month. The fic continues (or, rather, starts) the series excellent deconstruction of a Role-Playing guild as well as its members - I can identify the sorts of players behind each of the characters, thus making it work even better; I can see the "OOC" thoughts behind their "IC" actions. My only qustion is - is there a theme to the titles in this series that I am missing? --PytorRasputin 23:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *Well, I'm going to second the nomination, though I would be interested to see what you've made of their "OOC thoughs". As for the titles, well, they're an obscure refernce. Wait till the epic conclusion for the real giveaway. --Rick R 00:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :*I look forward to it! As for my thoughts, here is what I have asembled. I'd be interested to see what you make of them. I haven't included Silandra in this, however; I see her as the only one who has fully "in world" motivations. As for the others: ::-Bowen Thropping is the ambitious RP guild leader who wants to be a raider. She feels that she has outgrown her guild, and wants to use them as a stepping stone to something bigger. She also doesn't seem to care about the players in her guild, and probably makes sure that everything is about her and a small group of privilaged officers. ::-Skaase is the "GM's girfriend" type; somone who only has rank in the guild because of their real-life reltionship; he has no skills as an officer, but is there becuse of Bowen. In a rare inversion, he's the male partner of a female GM, contrary to the sterotype. ::-Rupert Lithgow isn't a chracter per se, he's simply Bowen's bank alt that she's using to embezzle guild funds. Though he's an interesting embodiment of the concept. ::-Laj'ral is a professional griefer, like Upchaak Bloodscalp. However, he justifies his actions through a veneer of RP. ::-Byg Zham is a "Classic" Horde RPer who thinks that Blizzard should not have added Blood Elves to the Horde. He then plays through this ICly, but OOCly will dislike anyone who plays a Blood Elf. ::-Zafkiel Voidrender simply is an attention seeker, who wants eveything to be about himself. ::-Levisha Darksun is trying to play a villain, but does nopt seem to be having much luck with it. Given that her story hasn't updated in some time, maybe she's bored with RP and is looking to be a raider too - thus her blackmailing Bowen. ::-Edvard Blackheart is a "try hard" RPer. He's new to RP, and clearly hasn't done much research. He struggles to stay IC, and feels that he has to use his "pirate slang" all the time, regardless of if its appropriate. ::-Rhandt Cadfael is a "n00b" who has no idea what he's doing. He probably got into this ghuild through being a friend of another player, and Bowen let him past becuse she really doesn't care about her guild. ::-Maskdon is trying to play a villain as well, however, unlike Levisha, he's pulling it off a lot better. Certainly he seems to be happy to play a long-term sotryline, however, I suspect that he's also the type who prefers his RP to be all pre-scripted; thus nobody will ever change the overall plot. ::-Finally, Teppy is an odd one; I'm not sure if he's a very immersed RPer who is going along with Maskdon's plot, or if he's just somone's RL buddy who smiles and nods suring everyone else's RP becuse he's not included, and simply acts as a prop (and feels happy he's RPing at all) ::--PytorRasputin 13:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'll add my vote too. I'm interested in the things you've gotten together there Pytor, because, amusingly enough, I'm the one who introduced the author to teppy in the first place. Poor teppy, stuck between a rock anda hard place, with his friends fighting each other ICly and OOCly is how i;d put it.Rantinan 00:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Category:Voting Archive